An Uninvited Guest
by cRiaa
Summary: This was suppose to be just another normal Friday afternoon, not some Friday afternoon special. And of all the people to pay her a visit, he was the last person she would have guessed would be so kind as to walk through her front entry way, alone surprisingly. Nonetheless, Haruhi was undeterred, with only one question in mind, "What is it this time, Kyoya?"


Author's Note: This story takes place approximately two years after the original story, following the events of chapter 83.6, entitled "The Seamstress Princess and the Red Prince". Embracing their college years, members of the former Ouran host club are currently pursuing a post-secondary education back home, excluding ex-host, Kyoya Ootori who has decided to stay in the United States until further notice. Knowing this, hopefully this helps to follow ideas from the original story that will be warped into a fanciful romance that sadly, only exist in our imaginative hearts. Thank you, Bisco Hatori, for bringing this story to the masses.

I wonder if this is enough? Haruhi thought. Today was a Friday and Tamaki said he'd be over for dinner by six, six-o-five at the latest (learning from previous engagements that it's never good to keep a lady-in-waiting). Since retiring her former identity as a male host and following the advice of her brash, yet fashionable friend Mei, much of Haruhi's feminine features had begun to show. Hair now way past her shoulders, clothes that indicated she was indeed female, and a light dosage of make up added just to brighten up her face a bit, Haruhi truly looked like a becoming young woman. Feeling more self-assured, as rays of sunlight began to clear a path for her, Haruhi walked with purpose towards her front door. Checking her watch, it was a quarter after five and she had just returned home from the supermarket. Carrying two large grocery bags, she swiftly unloaded the contents of the grocery bags onto her kitchen counter in preparation for what was going to be a large pot of curry.

Not bothering to change, Haruhi focused on the task at hand, making quick work of the ingredients in front of her. With the stove set on high, while chopping away at the vegetables, she patiently waited for what would become a rich broth to come to a boil. Nodding in approval, Haruhi continued to work until she heard a knock on her door.

Checking the time, it was now half past five. Was that Tamaki? Did his class get cancelled? No, that's unlikely considering that the class is being held at the elite, Ouran University, a school whom many of Ouran Academy's former students attend to be further groomed into the successors of their families' respective professions and an even higher asset to the Suoh family name. What if it was another surprise visit from the gang? Mouth curled into a frown, she began to fret over whether or not she really did buy enough ingredients. Setting the heat of the stove to a medium, she quickly wiped her hands and started towards what would either be welcomed or unwelcome guest[s]. So who could it be? Haruhi pondered.

Upon opening the door, it was none other than Kyoya.

Dressed in casual wear and sporting a smile reminiscent of his host days, Kyoya stood patiently at the foot of her door.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

"That's the response I get for traveling halfway around the world for a visit? As a former host, I would expect to see a little more enthusiasm . . . Haruhi" with a knowing smile, Kyoya stated.

Still stunned from his surprise visit, Haruhi anxiously willed herself out of initial shock. Better to be quick and straight to the point then to keep the infamous Shadow King waiting.

"I'm sorry. Under normal circumstances, I'd let you in, but seeing as how this is a surprise visit, I have to ask what your motives are for coming all the way here." Laced in sarcasm, Haruhi continued. "And if you can't tell me that much, then I'd much rather you go home."

Haruhi was still quite the serious woman, Kyoya thought. Hearing a lot of clacks and fizzles from what he would assume was coming from the kitchen, Kyoya responded. "Understandable, but first you'll have to finish preparing that pot of whatever it is you're cooking because it's beginning to boil over" he stated as a matter of fact.

"Agghhh!" Rushing over to the stove, Haruhi quickly removed the lid, allowing both the steam and excess liquid from the soup (not-quite-stew as curry should be) to escape. Ever the subtle host, nice going Kyoya.

Left standing at the doorway, Kyoya invited himself in and proceeded to follow her into the kitchen. Taking a seat at the dinner table, Kyoya made himself comfortable by setting his laptop down and requesting a cup of tea. And considering that he was now an old friend, Haruhi obliged.

"So why are you here? Did your father call you in for another meeting?"

"Yes, that's right. Recently, my father has acquitted a large number of local clinics, no doubt having been influenced by Tamaki's father who is heavily influenced by his own son, Tamaki, who as I recall, in your words, 'Does not help others for merit, but out of moral necessity.'"

Huh . . . so Tamaki's kindness can reach a higher power? Why am I not surprised? Haruhi thought.

"Believe it or not, much of these local clinics are owned by the Kamakura group, known for their highly skilled, yet public practitioners, their specialization in elderly care, and numerous charitable ventures."

Kamakura? Like the city?

Kyoya went on. "The CEO in fact, is around the same age as my father and surprisingly enough, has a daughter around our age as well."

"A daughter? Then does that mean she won't become head of the company?" By now, it was easy for Haruhi to pick up on the overlying message, especially when said message dealt with former members of the host club.

"Precisely. Instead, she is to be wed to someone of similar interests, including occupation and most importantly, one of aristocracy. As it just so happens, my father has scheduled a meeting between Ms. Kanako and I in which we will formally meet for the first time."

"I see . . . so it's another arranged marriage, but you've had arranged marriage meetings before." Haruhi offered Kyoya an optimistic smile. "Maybe this time things will be different. Maybe this time, she'll be the one." Haruhi added. "And I know you're planning to marry someone out of merit, but if that's all you make of it, then in the long run it won't do you any good."

Intrigued by the fairytale presented to him, "Rarely do hope and fate ever intertwine. It can be assumed that the majority of which there is to gain from this agreement is a combination of economic, political, and social prosperity for both the Kamakura group and the Ootori name. However, all seriousness aside, it's good to see you again . . . Haruhi."

Able to tell what words were genuine and what words were fake, Haruhi nodded, smiling fondly in response, "It's good to see you too, Kyoya."

Throughout their entire conversation, Haruhi had switched back and forth between catering to her pot of curry and diligently listening to Kyoya's dilemma in detail. With her back again facing him, Kyoya settled on watching her for a bit. When she had set the stove on low, leaving the pot to simmer, he made his move.

Pulling out of his seated position, Kyoya walked towards Haruhi and placed both hands on top of the kitchen counter where he had successfully managed to entrap her. Sensing the breach in personal space, Haruhi set the spoon in her hand down and turned only to find that she had been securely encircled by the arms of none other than the Shadow King himself.

Looking directly below, Kyoya felt a sense of dominance now having Haruhi (at least physically speaking) beneath him. While studying abroad, his ability to manipulate as well as to control certain aspects of the lives of his fellow former hosts was limited. In this case, Kyoya's hands weren't tied. "I'm not one to ask for favors, but I assure you under normal circumstances this would never have crossed my mind."

"Kyoya . ." Unsure of the sudden seriousness of the situation, a sense of uneasiness formed in the back of Haruhi's throat. This wasn't like the time at the beach house where he was trying to teach her a lesson. And upon taking a closer look, it seems this is something that Kyoya, out of the many achievements made and material gains met, actually needs. Was he really going to . . ?

Feeling her sense of uneasiness, but refusal to back away, Kyoya leaned in and went in for the kill. It was amazing to know how good it felt for him and Haruhi to be kissing. Having her arms wrapped soothingly around his neck as his own arms held onto her waist as a source of leverage, at this specific moment in his life, Kyoya was truly at a loss for thought. For once, he didn't have to deal with putting up appearances, trying to make a profit, or even think about what his father might say if he had found the youngest of his sons in such a compromising position. Right now, all Kyoya wanted was to savor the moment.

When he felt as though he had gotten enough of his share, Kyoya broke away, giving Haruhi the chance to finally catch her breath.

"How was that?" Kyoya asked.

With the windows pushed up, filtering in the warm light of a brightly lit sky, the two former hosts were touched by a gentle breeze, cradled by the light of an afternoon sun. They could hear the rustling of the wind, the faint cries of birds enjoying the breeze through the trees and the sound of nearby traffic just a couple floors below coming in and out of muteness.

And yet. . . from the comfort of being steps above the noise, Haruhi could hear nothing, but the faint beat of her heart, earnestly attempting to attune to the monotone rhythm of the tick of the clock.

A wave of peacefulness washed over Haruhi's thoughts, easing her mind back into the reality of the situation. Having now calmed a bit, with her arms still wrapped diligently around Kyoya's neck, Haruhi slowly raised her head, only to face the Shadow King in all his grandeur.

On the other end, Kyoya was not prepared for what she would say next. Brown eyes, calm and inviting, stared directly into the calculating eyes of one of Japan's most promising young businessmen. Unassumingly, a small smile appeared.

"That was nice."

At first glance, her reaction seemed rather dull. He was expecting her to firmly push him away, to refute that the kiss ever occurred. Surprisingly enough, she accepted the situation and even more so, gradually eased into the kiss until her eyes were fully closed. Judging by the faint blush on her face, Haruhi appeared to have genuinely enjoyed it. Thus it seemed as though Kyoya had once again, underestimated Haruhi's intuition and how easily she could gain an understanding towards and to develop empathy for matters that weren't her own.

Strengthening her hold, her voice filled with concern, she continued, "Does Tamaki know?"

She's always so direct, Kyoya thought. Way to liven the mood. "I suppose he has his suspicions. . . but more than anyone I believe, despite being an idiot, he understands the most."

Remembering a conversation he and Tamaki had last Winter in which Tamaki insisted that he absolutely positively simply must get a kotatsu in his apartment, even though the structure of Western style homes were insulated enough to not need them bore into his mind. Having the blanket draped warmly about their legs, matters soon turned serious as Tamaki decided to pry into irregular affairs.

"So who is she this time, Kyoya?"

"So you've heard? You know who she is."

"Yes I do, but do you? After only one meeting, have you tried calling her? Did you want to know more about her or is she just like everyone else?"

"Tamaki, we already discussed this. These decisions aren't up to me, they're up to-" Kyoya reprimanded.

"Your father." Tamaki finished. "But Kyoya, are you so willing as to give up your own dreams that you would rather it be for the benefit of others? You need to find someone who will bring you happiness. Not someone of merit or someone based solely on your father's approval, but someone that makes you, you."

I already did. Kyoya thought in secret.

Bringing him out of his stupor, Haruhi responded. "That's good. Because he should be here any minute now." Dismantling what was a comforting embrace, Haruhi walked towards the cup boards, preparing to set the table for what would have been two, but is now a meal for three. As she did so, Haruhi looked back and gave him a reassuring smile. "But hey, it's gonna be okay, right Kyoya?"

Leaning against the kitchen counter, he replied. "Yes, I'm quite alright. Though these moments are fleeting, may I remind you that every now and again, I will take what I can get."

"Yeah, I know. Be that as it may, this doesn't give you an excuse to do this however or whenever you please. But you know . . . when the time comes, I'm sure you'll find someone too, Kyoya."


End file.
